


Short Royed Fics

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ed needs to learn to not be a sore loser, Fire Magic, Ishbal | Ishval, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Professors, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: Chapter 1: Harry Potter AU-New professors meet on the Hogwarts ExpressChapter 2: Rebuilding Ishval-Why does Edward's presence make him feel alive?Chapter 3: Shapeshifting AU- It had started with a game of ‘Truth or Dare’Chapter 4: Truth-Does the truth actually set you free?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	1. Hogwarts Express AU

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Royed OTPoly2020  
> All lumped in here b/c I didn't think they were good enough to be stand alone fics clogging up the tag.

Harry Potter train AU  
House Level

The sudden jerk of the train, as its whistle sounded and engine roared, made Ed stumble. He cursed while he reached for the ledge of a window. It had been a fucking awful day, not only had he slept through all of his alarms, but he had managed to somehow misplace his ticket. Now he was out another 8 galleons, and he hadn’t even had time to brush his teeth. Fuck! He hated everything! It was a testament to his own determination that he had even made it to the platform in time to leap onto the last carriage just as the door was being closed. He clutched the window ledge tightly as the rumbling of the engine grew louder, and he felt the pull of gravity as the carriage began to gain speed. The suitcase in his left hand was not making this situation any easier, so Ed glanced around, spotted an open compartment, and he made a lunge for the wooden frame.

He sent a mental thanks to Winry for making his leg so reliable that it could withstand the daily bullshit he put it through, before whipping his suitcase around the corner and into the compartment. He heard it crash into the wall under a seat before he heard a slightly affronted huff.

The huff had come from the man, who was sitting in the window seat of the compartment, and he seemed quite unimpressed by Ed’s entrance. ‘Fuck him’ Ed thought grumpily, as he threw himself directly into the seat closest to him.

“If anyone was sitting here, they’re gonna have to find a new seat.” Ed says, daring the man to object to his presence.

“The seat was unoccupied.” The man says smoothly, “Make yourself at home.”

Ed wants to punch him. No one in their goddamn mind should be able to speak so eloquently this early in the morning. He sneers at the man, and crosses his arms to begin sulking. Al had made him promise to not cause any trouble, and Hogwarts newest defense teacher beating up a dickhead on a train would be what Al considered ‘trouble.’

It was difficult to sulk when you could feel eyes burning holes into your skull, and Ed waited until the train had left the city center to scowl at his carriage companion. 

“What?” He hisses at the man.

“Would you like a cookie?” The man says, his voice sounding concerned.

“What?” Ed repeats, the confusion tackling the anger into oblivion.

The man pulls a little brown bag from a pocket in his long coat, “Cookie?” The man repeats, as he extends the bag with the familiar Costa logo on it. “You look like you need it more than I do.”  
Ed wants to flip him off and find a different compartment, but he finds himself reaching out and pulling a giant chocolate chip cookie from its depths.

“Thanks.” He croaks, his mind dazed at the sudden emotional shift. The cookie is marvelously sweet, soft as a pillow, and Ed feels the grumpiness melt away as the sugar hits his tongue. He takes another bite and swallows it down before looking back up at the kind stranger.

“Fuck I needed this!” He says, taking another bite. “I haven’t eaten since, like, oh shit! I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning!” He savours the taste for a second before stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

“No, problem.” The man says, looking impressed at Ed’s ability to chew despite having barely managed to fit the cookie into his mouth, “I am glad I could make your morning a little bit better.”

Ed tries to say, “You have no fucking idea!” but he thinks better of it when he realizes that it would be impossible to do without spewing half-chewed-cookie everywhere. Instead he nods and gives a thumbs up.

They sit in silence while Ed finishes digging out remnants of the cookie from between his gums and cheeks. The grey of the city has given way to emerald fields and sapphire streams. Ed watches as the old farmhouses and countless sheep whizz past. It hadn’t rained in nearly two days, and the clouded skies suggested that perhaps that streak would once again be washed away. The man was also looking out of the window, face visible in the reflection of the glass. Ed looked him over. The man was wearing a long black coat over a well tailored suit that looked like it had come straight out of the 1920’s, and he had a pair of matching suitcases stored carefully below his seat. There was a sharpness to his face that Ed liked, and a head of dark, carefully swept back hair. In the reflection, Ed’s eyes met the stranger’s and a small smirk appeared on the man’s lips before he turned around to face Ed.

“How was the cookie?” He asks.

“Good, Thanks.” Ed manages, “Uh- I’m Ed by the way.” He sticks out his hand like Al had taught him.

“Nice to meet you Ed,” The man says, taking his hand and shaking it firmly, “My name is Roy.”

Ed felt his heart stop. Fuck his life. “Roy Mustang?” He asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray the huge facepalm he was internally performing.

Roy nodded, “So you’ve heard of me then?” There was an unsettlingly nice smirk on the man’s face as he raised an eyebrow, “I hope you’ve only heard good things about me.”

Alright then. Ed owed Al a thousand apologies, and a dozen cookies. He had spent the whole summer complaining bitterly about having been hired to be the new defense professor, rather than the alchemy professor. He had only applied for the alchemical position, but during the interview he had mentioned being trained by Izumi Curtis, and the woman’s eyes had lit up and requested a demonstration of his skill. When Ed finally heard back, he was offered the defence position, and he may have spent a week hunting down anyone who knew who the other new hires were, and then cursing their name for nearly 3 months. Al had told him to relax, and to stop hating a man he hadn’t met. Ed had told him that ‘he didn’t need to calm down’ and that ‘hopefully this asshole Mustang would die in an unfortunate accident’ Al had insisted that he was overreacting, and that he had no business being so rude about someone, who might be perfectly nice, that he had never met.

“I’ve heard that you will be teaching Alchemy.” Ed says, looking at the cookie crumbs on his robes.

“Yes, that is correct.” Roy smiles, “I assume that the reason you are going to Hogwarts this early is because you too will be working there, correct?”

“Yeah, I’m the new Defence Professor.” Ed says, the guilt about all the awful things he had said to Al settling low in his gut.

“Delightful!” Roy says, and fuck him, he sounds so genuine. “If you ever need a sparring partner, I’ll be happy to oblige.”

An hour ago, Ed would have been thrilled to have the opportunity to spar with the asshole who stole his job, but now he couldn’t stomach the idea. “Uh, thanks, but my brother says I’m pretty intense when it comes to sparring, and I don’t think that it would be a good idea.”

This only seemed to intrigue Roy even more as his eyes sharpen, and he leans forward slightly. “Even better.” He says, “I have always had an affinity for fiendfyre, and I rarely find anyone willing to practice dueling me.”

“Really?” Ed asks, his mind racing. “I’ve only ever read about fiendfyre, I haven’t met anyone who knows much about it.”

“It is unusual, but the father of one of my friends figured out how to do pinpoint fire magic, and I learned from him.” Roy leans back in his chair and casts a challenging look. “Of course I understand if that is too intimidating--”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Ed interrupts, “I think I have some free time tomorrow, so if you wanna lose, I’ll take a break from course work to go see this ‘pinpoint’ work of yours, and then I’ll make sure to tell the Headmistress about how you burned down the entire school.”

“Alright,” Roy says with a grin, “although I don’t think you know what the word ‘pinpoint’ means if you are worried about setting Hogwarts on fire.”

Ed scoffs, “I know what it means,” He rolls his eyes, “I just think you are full of bullshit.”

Roy laughs, and Ed wonders if maybe he should revisit some of those books on water magic.


	2. Rebuilding Ishval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it about Edward's presence that makes him feel alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base level: Ed and/or Roy volunteer to help rebuild Ishval post-Promised Day. Word count: 325-728  
> Royed OTPoly2020

The Ishvalans didn’t want their help. They didn’t want their pity, their apologies, nor their alchemists. It had taken months of negotiations for the Ishvalan leaders to agree to let the military return to their desert and begin reconstruction.

Obviously he could have led the reconstruction troops into Ishval without any prior agreement with the leaders, but that was not the way Brigadier General Roy Mustang was going to approach the Ishvalan situation. It had been difficult, but agreements were made to send construction crews into the war-torn city inorder to begin the project. Scar was the only alchemist allowed to build anything that would become a permanent structure, as all other alchemists were ordered to only transmute scaffolding and to repair tools. Alex could have easily rebuilt the whole city in a month, but how could a god fearing people live in a city constructed by the very thing that their god disliked? They obviously couldn’t, and so the best construction crews from around Amestris had been contracted, and after 6 months of work, he was beginning to see progress.

The days were filled with searing sunlight, sand, dust, and the smell of hardworking men. The desert appeared to be a sea of gold some days, and on others it looked like an endless void, much like the one that Truth inhabited. To say that the task was difficult, would be to make an understatement worthy of an award. Cranky officers half-assed his orders, bitter Ishvalans plotted assassination attempts, and the Fuhrer’s office dithered on promised materials. He couldn’t blame the Ishvalans for their fury, he deserved a dozen death sentences, but his death would do less good than his success in this project so it would have to wait. 

Hawkeye was always by his side, but he could tell that she spent far too much time dwelling on the horrors that they had inflicted, and she had grown even more reserved as the weeks dragged on. Doctor Marcoh was volunteering his services, even though his eyes grew sadder with time. Alex had been able to work for a few days, just clearing debris, but he wasn’t sleeping, and Roy had sent him back to central as soon as he could justify doing so. Ishval had been home to a people, but now it was a ruin being overrun with the very same men who had wrought the damage, and the Ishvalans were making sure that he knew they were not welcome. 

Perhaps it was this undercurrent of hatred that followed him around that made the surprise appearance of Edward so welcoming. The boy who had left his office a year ago had morphed into a man, who walked like the world belonged to him. Perhaps it was the sudden appearance of shining jovial eyes that struck him dumb after months of death glares, and vacant stares. Perhaps it was the shock of the broad shoulders and even broader smile, or perhaps it was the jarring realization that he had forgotten what gold looked like. The desert wasn’t golden, it was yellow, but it certainly wasn’t golden! How could he have ever thought that it was? 

The desert wasn’t golden, but Edward was. Edward was all golden hair, and brazen eyes. He grinned at the progress, and scowled at the bureaucratic delays. He had only intended to check in for a week, but it had been a month, and Roy still woke up every morning to the sound of Edward ordering the men around. He had seen him entertaining Ishvalan children with his acrobatics, and making Hawkeye smile with an amusing story. One officer had received a harsh ‘telling-off’ after not completing a task properly, and all those who watched Edward berate the officer made sure to spread the word of the civilian who could beat a man thrice his size for disrespecting orders. 

  
Roy had been so  _ so  _ tired, but something about being in Edward’s presence was revitalizing and he really didn’t want to think about why that was.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started with a game of ‘Truth or Dare’ and Edward absolutely hated his brother. Shapeshifting AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base level: Ed and/or Roy are shape shifters.

“Truth or Dare?” Al had asked, 3 hours into their train journey back to Central.

“Aurgh.” Ed had groaned, “Fine, Dare.” He had regretted it the instant he heard the happy tone of Al’s voice.

“I dare you to ask either Hawkeye or Mustang if they are dating.”

The armour couldn’t look smug, but Ed could have sworn that he had seen a flash of a grin on the helmet. 

“Ew.” He had grimaced, “I don’t want to know if they are dating!”

Al had replied with the longest ‘suuuuuuuuuuure’ that Ed had ever heard, and so here he was.

‘Here’ was a bathroom stall in a bar named ‘The Ship’s Anchor.’ He looked down at himself, and adjusted the breasts in the bra he wore under the form fitting short black dress. It wasn’t the first time he had shapeshifted into a woman, but it was the first time he was going to go out in public in this form.

Havoc had been complaining about how Mustang always went to this bar with Hawkeye, and how everytime he joined them, he couldn’t get a date because all the women were too busy ogling Mustang. With a few claps he had made clothing that suited his purpose, and with a few magazine models for inspiration, he shifted into the form that had men whistling at him on the streets.

Carefully, he opened the door to the stall and peaked into the mirror. He looked good, a few inches taller, blue eyes, and a head of wavy auburn hair. With great care, due to the shift in his centre of gravity, he made his way over to the bar where Mustang was waiting for Hawkeye.

“Hey there.” Ed said with an easy smile, and a raised eyebrow.

Mustang looked him up and down, taking in the, rather generous, view of his low cut neckline. “Hello.” He said, his voice an octave lower than usual.

“What’s an attractive man like you doing sitting here all alone?” Ed said, the words lifted straight from a skit he had seen being performed in Dublith.

“Waiting for a friend,” Roy said, a flirtatious smirk on his face. “Although, who knows, maybe I was just sitting here waiting for you to tell me your name.” He gestured to the empty stool beside him.

Ed did his best to sit down gracefully, “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” He did the stupid eyelash thing that girls did, “I’m Winnie.”

“Roy,” He said, extending his hand, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Ed reached out to shake the offered hand, only to have Mustang clasp it and press it to his lips.

It took everything in Ed’s power to not react beyond a deep flush that he couldn’t hide.

Some reptile portion of his brain flicked a switch to turn on auto-pilot and Ed heard himself say “I think it’s a bit too early to know if it is indeed a  _ pleasure  _ to know you.”

_Shit_! Did he really just say _that_!? He took back his hand and resisted the urge to burn it off. His panic was probably written clearly on his face, but Roy’s attention had shifted at the long suffering voice that said, “It isn’t a pleasure.”

Ed looked up in relief to see Hawkeye settling into the stool on Roy’s right. There was a quirk of amusement in her brow, “Unless, of course, you plan on making him your problem, in which case he is a pleasure and please do take him off my hands.”

Ed laughed, and wanted to tell Hawkeye that without her Mustang would die under mountains of unfinished paperwork, but he said nothing.

“You make it sound like you are his wife.” Ed said, twirling his auburn hair around his finger.

“I’m more like his nanny.” Hawkeye said

“And here I thought you were my friend.” Roy pouted.

“I  _ am  _ your friend.” Hawkeye said, “And as your friend, I’m going to politely remind you that we have to decide what you are going to say at that meeting tomorrow morning.”

Roy sighed dramatically, “My most sincere apologies.” He said, turning dark eyes on Ed. “I hope you’ll forgive me, and let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night.”

There was a part of Ed that was unbelievably relieved at the perfect opportunity for making an escape, but his hand was still vibrating from the kiss.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.” He said as Roy wrote out his number on a napkin.

He took the napkin, and stood up. “See you.” He said.

“Have a good evening, Winnie.” Roy said, as Ed made his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ed, nothing like a soul crushing crush on your C.O.  
> Luckily Ed has enough sense to think about the dubcon implications of dating Mustang while disguised as a woman, so he goes and has angsty teenage angst fest for the next 5 years.


	4. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base: The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off.

Waking up to the smell of bacon, and what could possibly be pancakes, was definitely never going to get old. He and Al weren’t bad cooks, but Roy was on another level; it really wasn’t fair that he won the genetic lottery and had all of these life skills that made him an excellent partner. To be fair, Ed hadn’t lost any lottery--other than the _‘don’t be a dumbass and try to play god’_ lottery--but now he had no motivation to learn any ‘normal’ skills because Roy had them all covered. Maybe he should have tried living on his own for a bit before leaping from his and Al’s apartment straight into Roy’s house.

Eh, maybe it was for the best. Last time he tried cooking anything more complicated than a soup, he had set a kitchen towel on fire.

Slipping on some pants, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Roy stood hovering over the stove, pajama pants hanging low on his hips and an apron over his bare chest. Ed froze and stared. Fuck, _how the hell had he ended up with him!?_

He must have made a sound because Roy turned around, his stupid eyes settled on him and his stupid face widened into an even stupider smile that was genuine as hell. And Ed--and Ed was definitely not in love with him. Not at all. No. Last night he had managed to keep those 3 dangerous little words out of his mouth, so he could surely manage to banish them now.

Roy was saying something, Ed had no idea what it was because it was kind of hard to think of anything when the world had just whited out in front of you, and all you could sense was the thrumming of your own heart. Fuck! He had promised himself that this wouldn’t happen, he had sworn that he would keep his emotions rational and logical, he had forced himself to accept that this whole thing was a casual fling that would end whenever Roy got tired of it. Then the bastard had to go and ruin it by being so smoopy that even his students were calling Roy his ‘ _boyfriend_.’ Why did the asshole have to go around having giant bouquets delivered to the university!? Why did he have to force him to go on long walks after sunset? Why did the bastard flirt with him while he was trying to not spill food on himself in fancy-ass restaurants?

The problem was that he knew the answer. He had known the answer since that time on the pier, after everyone had gone home and the stars were high in the sky. The lake had been perfectly calm with only the gentlest breeze ruffling Roy’s hair, and he had turned to look at Ed like he was more worthy of his attention than the endless sea of far off suns. Why couldn’t he swallow down those stupid words?

“Ed?” 

Ed blinkes away the thought and sees Roy looking concerned.

“Are you alright? Come, sit down, you look a bit pale.”

Ed stares at him. Stares at him and feels the anger rise. This bastard! This motherfucking asshole! Why the hell had he fucking gone all stupid romantic and shit!? Everything had been fine before! They’d managed to get into fucking habits about taking turns scrubbing the toilet, folding laundry, watering houseplants and other dumb shit! They’d been doing so well, and now...Now what? What would change?

“Edward?” Roy was beginning to sound genuinely concerned, his hands landing on Ed's shoulders, “What’s wrong?”

Ed turned blazing eyes on his ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ of 10 months, “Nothing had better change, cause if it does, I’m gonna have to take that professorship in fucking Creta.”

Roy looks taken aback, “Edw--?”

“Not a fucking thing.” Ed hisses, “Or I swear I’m gonna kick your ass.” Roy shuts his mouth. Ed crosses his arms, “I like _this_ ,” he gestures around at nothing in particular, “I like this _alot_ , and if saying ‘ _I love you’_ makes anything weird, then I’m moving to fucking Creta.”

“Why would that make anything weird?” Roy asks.

Ed hunches his shoulders, “Dunno. I just--I don’t want to change things. I like watering your stupid plants.”

He makes the same mistake that got him thrown up against a wall and fucked thoroughly all those months ago--he looks into Roy’s eyes.

Roy looks like he has just been given the fuhership. His eyes have gone large, and his mouth is parted into a perfect ‘o’ shape. “Oh, Edward.” He says, and Ed is crushed against the material of the apron.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life.  
> If any of these give you ideas, feel free to use them to their full potential.


End file.
